Behind The Scenes: Teamo Supremo
by Smiley Gurl 1019
Summary: HI! I'M REALLYREALLYREALLY hyper right now 'cuz this is my first story that I have every posted and my stupid computer isn't slowing down for once so I might as well take a chance (calm down, take a deep breath and put a period). Anyway, please R&R if you


AN: Don't sue me! Please! I'm too much of a perfectionist!  
  
Disclaimer: Teamo Supremo is the single most idiotic thing I have ever seen. If I owned this, I'd die. Wait. This paper says that I inherited Teamo Supremo six weeks ago...  
  
*The disclaimer dies. The cameras come up while the cast is still getting ready. Crandall is trying to remember his line.*  
  
Captain Crandall: Buh-zoo? Buh-zay? Buh-zee? Buh-zuh? Buh-zow? Buh- zay-nee-wah-wah-kay-ol-too-"  
  
*Brenda, better known as Rope Girl, walks up to Crandall.*  
  
Rope Girl: It's Buh-zah, you imbecile! And how can I talk, anyway? I only have one tooth, unlike the guy over here who can't even remember his own battle cry. And what is the deal with our battle cries, anyway? Are they meant to emphasize the children's needs to hear onomatopoeias? I don't think so.  
  
Captain Crandall: No, you have two teeth, like me. You just have one on your bottom gums.  
  
*A stage crew person walks by with a cardboard model of Madame Snake. Rope Girl karate chops it down the middle as the person from the stage crew runs away, wailing.*  
  
Rope Girl: Hi-YA!  
  
Captain Crandall: Now, now, Rope Girl, you know you aren't supposed to attack the villain unless you attack them with your utility item. Karate is strictly prohibited. And you are only allowed to say your battle cry when you are fighting villains.  
  
Rope Girl: But it's a cardboard villain!  
  
*Crandall shakes his head.*  
  
Rope Girl: Aw, man!  
  
Swiper the Fox: Hey, that's my line!  
  
Rope Girl: Wah, a fox! Rabies! Mommy! I need some flapjacks.  
  
*Rope Girl starts to pout and runs off in search of flapjacks and her mother.*  
  
Captain Crandall: Skate Lad! Come on and take the fox outta here! Where the heck is Skate Lad?  
  
*The governor walks up. He sees Swiper and runs off to hide behind a box off in the corner. Crandall sighs and ties Swiper up with a yo-yo string.*  
  
Governor: Hey you kids have some funky fresh moves!  
  
*Rope Girl walks back into the room sniffling.*  
  
Rope Girl: We already know that.  
  
Captain Crandall: Man, that doesn't sound right.  
  
*Captain Crandall and Rope Girl both shudder.*  
  
Captain Crandall: Governor, have you seen Skate Lad?  
  
Governor: Why? You can't find him? Bummer that is sooo jive! Well, goodbye, kids, I'm going off to find some flan.  
  
Rope Girl: Eew! Why don't you like some normal food, like flapjacks or something! Man, I love flapjacks! I could eat them all day. In fact, I'll eat them right now.  
  
Captain Crandall: Now, now, Rope Girl, flapjacks aren't part of a hearty breakfast.  
  
Rope Girl: It's all about hearty breakfasts with you, isn't it?  
  
Captain Crandall: Yes. Now, where is Skate Lad?  
  
Rope Girl: Dunno. Wanna call his mom's house and see?  
  
*Captain Crandall produces a phone from his utility belt.*  
  
Captain Crandall: Okay.  
  
*The phone rings a couple of times, and then the camera shows Skate Lad picking up the phone in his (Barney pattern) underwear, eating Taquitos and watching Blues Clues. Crandall is in shock.  
  
Skate Lad (with the hired children on the TV): Look behind you, Steve! A clue! A clue!  
  
Steve on the TV: My shoes? Thanks, but they're already tied.  
  
*Skate Lad stuffs his mouth full of Taquitos. He sprayed it all over the phone as he talked.*  
  
Skate Lad: Nuh! A hloo!  
  
Captain Crandall: Skate Lad! That isn't a hearty breakfast! And you aren't watching our show!  
  
Skate Lad: Oh, shut up about the hearty breakfast already, you celery- eating freak. I happen to like my mommy's Taquitos! And Blues Clues fills in the information that's missing in my brain, like when you want to have a snack, you should have graham crackers, or when in doubt, use your noodle! Use your noodle! Use your noodle! Do the noodle dance!  
  
Captain Crandall: That's PB&J Otter, you, you, mean person! And you aren't wearing the year's supply of Teamo Supremo undies I got you for Christmas! What? Don't you like them?  
  
Skate Lad: These are more comfortable. The kind you got me make me look fat.  
  
Captain Crandall: But you are fat! I don't even know why we make you wear that tight one-piece suit when you fight! It's kind of nasty.  
  
Skate Lad: At least you don't have to wear it. I get so many wedgies! It happens too much!  
  
*Rope Girl goes out of the room and walks back in a second later with a second phone.  
  
Rope Girl: You're living in the lap of luxury, in your Barney underwear and your four teeth! I want four teeth! Now you just skate your butt on down here before we start filming!  
  
*Crandall notices that the cameras are on for the first time.*  
  
Captain Crandall (whispering): Too late.  
  
Skate Lad: Rope Girl, you know that I hate that piece of junk on wheels-  
  
Captain Crandall: We're (cough) on (hack) the air.  
  
Skate Lad: Oh, I mean, I love my skateboard! Who couldn't love something so- so-  
  
*He couldn't find a good word.*  
  
Rope Girl: Go ahead and marry that board, Bucky!  
  
Skate Lad: Why are you so obsessed with teeth?  
  
Rope Girl: It's hard to chew with one-  
  
Captain Crandall: Two.  
  
Rope Girl: -Two teeth.  
  
Skate Lad: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, I'm not moving! I've got a full plate of Taquitos left and Mommy's gotta sew my cape back together.  
  
*With that, Skate Lad stuck his tongue out, blew a raspberry, and hung up.  
  
Rope Girl: Well, that's no problem. Stunt Skate Lad!  
  
*A person not looking remotely like Skate Lad walks up.*  
  
Captain Crandall: Okay, let's get to work.  
  
*The episode starts. The scene opens up with Captain Crandall, Rope Girl, and "Skate Lad" fighting the Late Madame Snake. Apparently the stage crew didn't have any extra Madame Snakes, or transparent tape, because Madame Snake had layers and layers of masking tape at about her waist. The stage crew had a good background in computers, so evidently they can just make do with a cardboard villain.*  
  
Captain Crandall: Buh-zah!  
  
"Skate Lad" (in a very high voice): Chi-ka!  
  
Rope Girl: Whoo- Oh no! I forgot my line! 


End file.
